A Good Year For Ron Weasley
by i-am-who-i-am-4eva
Summary: How will Ron's 4th Year turn out when he falls in love with Viktor Krum? MPreg in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Ron P.O.V

I can't believe that Viktor Krum is at our school. It's unbelievable. I really like him but Sophie is the only one who knows.

We managed to get 3 of the French girls to sit at our table because Sophie is fluent in French but all the Durmstrang students are sat with the Slytherins. Is it just me or is Viktor looking at me?

You see me liking Viktor goes back to when I first saw him on the cover of a Quidditch magazine. _

I was searching through the magazine to see if there was anything about the Chudley Cannons, the only thing about them was to do with their constant losing streak. And he was there on the cover.

So I did the first thing that came to mind and I asked Sophie who he is, the response I got was 'Viktor Krum, he is the youngest player on the Bulgarian international team' the only thing running through my mind was, he is gorgeous. I have never seen anyone like him. It later turned into an obsession; I had to have any magazine with him in it. I soon realised that I had fallen in love with someone I had never met.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Viktor P.O.V

There is a guy sat on that table over there and I think that he was at the Quidditch World Cup, he is really hot. I remember that he was sat in the top box with one of the girls he is sat with now, the one with wavy, chocolate brown hair. I recognise her from the cover of Witch Weekly, a British magazine that my mother likes to get; I think that she is called Sophie Lupin-Black. There is another girl there too. Bushy, sandy-brown hair, no idea who she is though and last but not least, Harry Potter easy to recognise the scar.

I really wish that I could go over and talk to them but I don't know what High Master Karkoff would say and I don't think that he would like it, before we arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Professor Karkoff laid down some very simple rules.

If you are chosen as the school champion, you are to complete all tasks with the volunteer who will help you

If you are not chosen as the champion you will volunteer to help

No matter what, no distractions

No getting involved with anyone from another school

I'm sure you get it. All I really want to do is ask him on a date but that goes against rules 3 and 4. Besides I don't even know if he is gay.

What should I do?


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank GingerHannah for her review. Don't worry your pretty head, you will find out exactly who Sophie Lupin-Black is later. If you want to know now, you could always read one of my other Harry Potter fics.**

**I would also like to thank:**

**GingerHannah and eclipsethegum - For following the story**

**PlayfulWithFangsAndClaws - For favouriting and Following this story**

**NATWEST and NeverAsItSeems - for favouriting the story.**

**I'm glad you like it so far, I will try and update as often as possible.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Viktor P.O.V

Ron, his name is Ron! I overheard Sophie talking to him and she said his name as they were not alone, Harry Potter and the girl with the crazy hair were there. The first task of the Triwizard Tournament is fast approaching and even though it goes against the rules I have decided to ask Ron on a date.

It's November 20th and the first task is in 4 days, same day as my birthday and I will be 18. I told Ivan (He is my best mate and helper in the Triwizard Tournament) Even though I am breaking 2 or more rules he advised me to go for it because you only get one shot at true love (Especially as he is the first)

* * *

I decided that I would ask him on a date today, so I went to the library and saw him sat whispering to Sophie as she was heavily absorbed in a novel but kept breaking away to talk to him.

"Excuse me, please can I haf a vord vith Von?" Is what I asked, he flushed bright red. Sophie grabbed her things, packed them into her bag and left the library with the book in her hands. This allowed me to have the seat she was sat in 5 seconds before.

"Hello." Ron mumbled nervously. I decided that because he was so nervous talking to me, I would cut to the chase. "Vould you like to go on a date vith me?" The look on his face was priceless. I leant forward and took his hand. "Vhat do you say?"

"Yes." He whispered "I would love to." I was so happy I felt like I was on Cloud 9 and I hope Ron did too.

* * *

When I got back to the ship that night after dinner, I was so happy I'm sure I looked like I had been hit by a permenant cheering charm. I told Ivan as soon as I saw him and he told me that he was happy for me and that I need to be careful so that Professor Karkoff doesn't find out. I leaned over and turned the light out. I went to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**Thank you again to my wonderful readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ron P.O.V

I still can't believe that Viktor Krum asked ME on a date. I'm sure that there are other people much more worthy of his time. Sorry! Sophie has told me to stop thinking so little of myself. She really is a great friend especially because Harry and I aren't on speaking terms and it's very stressful, I know I should believe him but it's really hard especially because there is no proof that he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Sophie volunteered to help him because everyone entered into the Triwizard Tournament has to have a helper that is the only person who has any right to say anything and it's better than having to work alone.

Sophie Lupin-Black is the most amazing person ever; she volunteered to help because;

A) She is a close friend.

B) She doesn't want him killed.

C) She loves to help

D) Good in a crisis.

After all it was Sophie who saved me from Devil's Snare back in first year. That seems such a long time ago now. When I told Sophie about the date she gave me a massive hug and told me how happy she is for me. Whenever I am in Sophie's presence I get this sense of safety and security, I have come to look up to her like an older sister (Ginny would love that.) I just feel safe when she is around.

It's the first task tomorrow and I a meeting up with Viktor afterwards for our first date. A picnic by the lake! It sounds so romantic. I am still in shock and I am also going to meet up with him soon, in the library.

Oh My Fucking God! Viktor gave me a hug and kissed my hand. Do you want to hear that story?

Here it is:

We were sat in the library talking (I say talking it was probably more like whispering) about Quidditch and because we both love Quidditch so much and I am not very good, Viktor said he would help me to get better only if I want/need it.

Ivan turned up not long after that and said the Karkoff was looking for him, he grabbed my hand, raised it to his lips and gently kissed it, and he then pulled me into a hug! I am so happy it hurts, literally because I can't stop smiling and it's beginning to hurt my cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ron P.O.V

Well, the first task is over and Harry is talking to me again. I think this will be helpful for both of us because I need my best guy friend to talk to although I am getting fed up with the fact that he won't stop smiling for some unknown reason is starting to bother me, Sophie says that Harry looks as though he is on drugs but I don't know what that means. Something muggle I suppose.

When I went down to the lake I saw Viktor sat on a blanket with candles all around him and a picnic basket full of food. "You will have to thank Sophie as she is the one who told me how to get into the kitchens." Viktor said in his adorable accent that is hard to understand at times.

At the end of the date, when Viktor had to return to the ship and I had to return to the castle as to avoid getting in trouble, Viktor full on kissed me! On the lips! He tastes absolutely amazing but I don't know how to describe it.

When I got back to the castle and into the common room I sat down next to Sophie and told her everything.

"I bet it was amazingly romantic!" She guessed. Sophie is an brilliant guesser and she got it in one as the muggles say.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ron P.O.V

We need to get through this Yule Ball shit. I don't like the idea and neither does Viktor, the only person that I wish to dance with is Viktor, not some stupid bitch that goes to this school. I would have asked Sophie to go with Viktor but I know she has promised to go with Harry who is still deliriously happy for no apparent reason.

Instead of Sophie, Viktor asked Hermione who said yes. I just hope that she doesn't get the wrong idea because she doesn't know of my relationship with Viktor and I would also like you to know that I have no intention of telling her. I'm so unsure of what to do next.

Its the Yule Ball tomorrow and I am ashamed to say that I have to wear the dress robes that my mother sent, I just hope Viktor doesn't see or he will laugh at me just like everyone else has been. Except Sophie because she is a truly great friend, her attitude is terrible and she's hilarious when you need cheering up I think she gets it from her parents – dads.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sophie P.O.V

So it's the Yule Ball today and I am going with Harry because he needed a date and I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea – especially because he is dating Cedric Diggory. He was in desperate need of a date so I agreed to go.

My dress is a beautiful knee length red one that Sirius bought for me. I say Sirius; it was my other dad Remus Lupin, who got it because I told Sirius I liked it when I saw it in a magazine once. **(A/N. I imagine it to be the one that Hermione wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding in Deathly Hallows.) **Red is so my colour, makes sense that I'm in Gryffindor just like my dad's.

I love my dad's very much even though they are a bit annoying, especially because they fuck like rabbits! I mean honestly, I'm 14 years old and don't need the mental image of my dad's shagging on the kitchen table (I haven't eaten at the table since I walked in on them) I understand that it has been 12 years since they last saw each other.

One good thing came out of this though; I will have a baby brother or sister born in July! Since I am an only child I find the thought of a sibling absolutely amazing! I wonder who it will look like. I look like Sirius in facial structure and my hair is chocolate brown, a shade lighter than Siri's and I have got the same colour brown eyes as Remus.

Anyway, Rant over. Hermione is going to the Yule Ball with Viktor and we have told her about his relationship with Ron although she would never make a move on him because she is a Lesbian. I'm the only straight one out of the four of us! Hermione is dating my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, in fact all four of us are dating someone older than us.

Ron, 13 and Viktor, 18

Harry, 13 and Cedric, 18

Well, the Yule Ball went well and everyone had a good time. I say that Harry and Cedric fucked off after the first dance barely keeping their hands off each other and Ron left with Viktor not long after so Hermione got up and I dance with her for a bit. I had fun and that's what matters.

Actually, a crush only lasts for a maximum of 4 months, if it still carries on after that length of time it means you are in love. I'm in love and I don't care who knows.

* * *

**The next chapter features smut so if you don't want to read it wait for chapter 9.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ron's P.O.V

I have to sit here and watch Hermione dance with my boyfriend, I shouldn't be jealous because she knows what is going on and she is a lesbian but I am. It's so unfair.

Xxx

Viktor and I have left the Great Hall, no one notice except Sophie and Hermione who both gave me _the look. _

When we got to Viktor's cabin on the Durmstrang ship we started making out, almost immediately Viktor shoved his tongue in my mouth. I didn't bother battling for dominance as he is 4 years older than me. We were so into the kiss and we both wanted to go further, so Viktor started to take off my dress robes, they were thrown onto the floor somewhere and Viktor's soon joined them. I am aware how strange this seems, we've only been dating a month and are going to have sex. Hormonal teenage boys!

So as I was saying we were both lying there naked. "Are you sure you want to do this?" See, a proper gentleman, making sure I'm ready. I nodded because I know I couldn't trust my mouth. We started kissing again but this time I felt a warm hand at my entrance. Viktor pulled away so he could grab the lube before any penetration so that it wouldn't hurt too much. Then his hand was back, but covered in lube this time.

He pushed his finger in and let me adjust before slowly pushing it in and out. It didn't take me long to get used to the intrusion and want more. A second finger joined the first and he started scissoring. It hurt so much but felt so good! After the third finger had joined, Viktor pulled them out.

Before I had the chance to complain, I had Viktor Krum's cock in my arse and it just feels so amazing I can't describe it. I was also in a lot of pain as I am very tight (a virgin) and Viktor has a huge dick. When we first started I was wondering if it would even fit inside me. I gave Viktor the signal to move, it started out gently but soon I had Viktor pounding into me with his balls slapping against my arse. I came on that thought alone; I think it was because of how tight I am combined with the fact that Viktor was very close when we started that pulled him over the edge and he filled me up with his seed.

When it was over and we had cleaned up, we lay there in Viktor's bed feeling content.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Viktor P.O.V

I woke up on Boxing Day to feel very warm, I knew I wasn't alone because my arm had gone to sleep and it wasn't cos I am lying on it. Everything that happened last night came flooding back to me and I remembered that Ron never left. I was very sad that I have to wake him up but he needs to go back to the castle without being seen by Karkoff.

Ivan came into the room holding a package, he took one look at Ron who is still asleep, place the package on the bed and left. It had my name on the front, when I opened it there was a note so I read that first.

Viktor,

This is my new invisibility

cloak that I received for

Christmas. I thought Ron

might need it.

Sophie xx

I was really grateful that she sent it down for us because I didn't know how to get him back up to the castle without anyone seeing him and drawing attention to the fact I broke some rules.

I went over to him and gently shook his shoulder "Ron, darling? It's time to get up sweetheart." He sat up and winced, I guess I was a little hard on him last night to say it was his first time. I let him get dressed, gave him the invisibility cloak after snogging him again and then Ron left.

Ivan came in not long after. "What happened last night, mate? You look like the cat that got the cream. Does it have something to do with the fact that your boyfriend was here?" He asked. Since there is no point in telling you what happened again I will let you know that I answered Ivan in great detail.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sophie's P.O.V

When Ron entered the Common Room wearing his dress robes from last night, carrying my invisibility cloak, I knew what had gone on last night and why he was in the state that he is. There is also the fact that he smelt like Sex Pheromones. (Don't judge me; I have heightened senses because my dad is a werewolf)

There is also something else there but I can't quite grasp what it is because it's too young or not old enough, the scent of something. Yes, I use my wolfie senses to make sure my friends are okay. Is that acceptable? Although you don't get a say in my life so fuck off.

Ron went to get changed after he returned my invisibility cloak and when we had finished breakfast, I went to the library to finish this Muggle book trilogy, they are called the Hunger Games and Dad promised to take me to see the first film during the Easter holidays when I go home to visit them both.

Ron followed me to the library because that is where Viktor normally goes and I don't think he wanted to be on his own because of all the prying eyes and eavesdropping teenagers that go to our school.

When Viktor entered the library I had to stop myself from choking on sex pheromones because they were that strong. (That may be a slight exaggeration but it is certainly how I felt) As I was about to leave the library, Harry came running over and told me what Cedric said about the egg, Harry wants me to devise a plan to get into the Prefect's Bathroom at night without being caught by any teachers. I'm so glad all my friends trust me, I feel honoured.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sophie's P.O.V

The new term started and January quickly turned to February. I honestly can't believe how fast time has gone and I still can't believe the letter I was just sent from my parents but that isn't relevant to this story so you can find out another time.

The Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was fast approaching and it was then over before we knew it. We all had to rescue someone important to us. You are probably thinking 'Why tell us that, it has nothing to do with Ron and Viktor' but if you thought that then you are wrong.

Cedric rescued his younger sister, Emily, with the help of his best mate, Simon Ward.

Fleur and her friend, Angelica Noir, were supposed to rescue Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle but gave up because they couldn't fight Grindylows.

Harry and I rescued Ginny Weasley because she is like a sister to both of us and also Gabrielle because we just couldn't leave her down there in the Black Lake even though it is just a contest and no real harm would come to her.

That means Viktor rescued Ron because of how in love they are with each other. Igor Karkoff was not pleased with that because of some stupid rules that he laid down at the beginning of the school year but eventually gave up when Professor Snape convinced him that it is not wrong to love someone because of who they are or what they do. No idea where he came up with it but I do know who he fell in love with all those years ago, I think it has been 17 years but I'm not 100% sure.

Not long after the second task was over, Ron became ill and he would stay off class too and I would cover for him with all of his teachers considering I spent break and lunch up in the 4th year boy's dormitory. Eventually I got fed up with him avoiding what's going on (I am already aware thank you 'Wolfie Senses') and dragged him kicking and screaming to the Hospital Wing although he did pass out on the way down there because he doesn't want to see Madame Pomfrey.

As soon as I told her what had been going on she thanked me for bringing Ron to see her and started complaining under her breath about how he should have gone to see her sooner in case it was fatal – luckily it wasn't, although I already knew that. It would change Ronald Weasley's life, forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Trust me GingerHannah, you will get all your answers in this chapter. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Ron's P.O.V

"Miss Lupin-Black, please can you leave so I can talk to Mr Weasley?"

That was the first thing I remember hearing when I woke up, must have blacked out or something. As soon as Madame Pomfrey had said that, Sophie leaned over and kissed my forehead in a sisterly way before leaving.

At this point I will skip the dialogue as Madame Pomfrey was going on forever about how I should have gone to see her sooner, I was immediately worried that I was dying but I was soon reassured that it wasn't the case. What I heard next actually turned my world upside down.

"Mr. Weasley, it appears that you are 8 weeks pregnant." Madame Pomfrey stated.

I couldn't believe it, I'm sure you all know that the baby is definitely Viktor's because I have only had sex once and you have heard that story. I suddenly remembered that we had forgotten to use a condom because we were too absorbed in the pleasure.

I then started crying when I thought of Viktor. _How would he take it? Does he even love me? Would he even want kids? With me of all people? _

I soon sent myself into a panic attack when Sophie ran into the room and wrapped her arms around me, she then started whispering nonsense into my hair, she will make a great mother one day. I eventually cried myself to sleep with Sophie by my side.

I knew that even if Viktor responded badly I would have someone to look after me, no matter what. I would also have help from Remus and Sirius if my parents don't accept it which may happen, I'm so scared but I know I will be fine.

* * *

**Please Please Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far and if there is anything you want to see in the later chapter you are welcome to.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just want to that Azulia1827. I'm so pleased that I have a wideish readership. **

**Also want to say I love you GingerHannah. xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Ron P.O.V

I knew that as soon as I left the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey would go and tell Dumbledore that I am pregnant and in turn he would call my parents to a meeting and he would tell them cos I am still in school. From the sounds of it the baby will be born in September.

I am very worried about my parents reactions especially mum, she reacted badly when she found out that Fred's boyfriend is 2 years older than him what will she say about the 5 years between me and Viktor?

* * *

Later that very same day I got called to go and see the headmaster. When I arrived my parents were already sat down facing Professor Dumbledore's desk. From the looks on their faces they have no idea as to why they are here.

"Normally, I deal with this conversation but I am going to let Mr. Weasley do it instead." Was the first thing Dumbledore said, both my parents looked at me, confused. I decided against sugar coating it because it's important.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered looking at my feet.

"WHAT? RONALD WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? I'M ASHAMED OF YOU!" Mum shouted. I was scared and upset enough as it was but to have her reacting like that. I have literally no control over my emotions and I burst out crying, right there in front of my parents and Professor Dumbledore.

Eventually mum calmed down but every time she tried to come near me I just moved away.

"Ron, honey. I'm sorry for that reaction but it's just between Fred having twins back in December and Oliver not being around a lot, I'm worried that this boy won't be here for you. How far along are you?" Mum said as she came and sat down near me, motioning for me to sit on her knee.

"I'm nine weeks along, the child was conceived on Christmas Day, after the Yule Ball." I replied.

"Who is the father and how old is he?" Dad asked.

"I would rather that the other father remains anonymous until I have told him but he is 18." I informed them.

Mum didn't look happy at how old he is and remained silent but it really isn't up to her who I fall in love with and how old they are. Although I was really upset with her initial reaction, I'm glad she accepts it now. Besides she does get another grandchild out of this so she shouldn't be complaining.

* * *

When I got back to my dorm that night the others asked me why Dumbledore needed to see me. I responded with a "Is it really any of your business?" After I got my pyjamas on, I climbed into bed and almost collapsed in sheer exaughstion because it has been a long day, unfortunately it's only Wednesday.

* * *

**Thank you to all of my loyal readers. I'm so pleased you love it.**

**Next time Ron will be telling Viktor that he's pregnant.**

**I may update during the week but it's more likely to be at the weekend.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Ron P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and realised that it was Thursday. Double Charms, Double Transfiguration followed by Potions and Divination (Sophie has Arithmancy instead) I decided to tell Viktor when I saw him next which happened to be at lunch. The start of the day isn't really important because it was just lessons and I spent break telling Sophie what happened with my parents yesterday so I will skip to Lunch.

When I entered the library he was already sat at one of the tables so I walked over to him. "Hi, um, I was wondering if I could have a private word?" I asked.

"Of course." Viktor replied and led me outside to the Black Lake to the exact spot where we had our first date back in November.

"Um... There's no easy way to say this but ..." I began.

"Ron, you know I love you, Why are you so afraid?" Viktor was confused and I honestly don't blame him.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted.

Viktor pulled me into a bone crushing hug and gave me the most gentle and loving kiss ever.

"That's amazing!" He whispered.

We just sat there wrapped up in each other until lunch ended.


	15. Chapter 15

Ron P.O.V

The days flew by after that and my birthday came and went so I'm now 15. Sophie has persuaded me to tell Harry and Hermione that I'm pregnant. I still can't believe how amazing my life is at the moment.

"So" I began, we were sat in the boy's dorm and we had put a tie on the door which usually means 'please don't enter' even though it's only three of us in this dorm.

Sophie was sat holding my hand because she knew how nervous I was which is understandable. "Is everything okay, Ron? I know that you haven't been very well for quite some time." Hermione asked.

"Everything is fine, it's just ... ..." I trailed off unsure of how to finish my sentence. "There has just been a new major development in his life." Sophie helped. "What is it, mate?" Harry asked.

"I'm pregnant" I stated, simply.

* * *

**I just want to thank you all, I have decided that there will be one more chapter BUT there will be a sequel called Summer Holidays and I will post the first chapter for that as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and Reviewing. It means the world to me.**

**i-am-who-i-am-4eva**

**xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Ron P.O.V

Everything was a lot better after I had told Harry and Hermione, they took it very well. In return, Harry told us all that he is dating Cedric Diggory. Nice to know why he's been so happy lately, I guess.

It is the night before the Third task and I am lying here in Viktor's arms, it's so warm and comfy. And before your perverted minds go there, we have not had sex again because Viktor is afraid of hurting me even though I am so fucking horny. It's so unfair.

Sophie P.O.V

I knew that as soon as I saw that Viktor was injured and unresponsive in the maze, I had to send up the red sparks, For Ron.

As soon as everything was over I felt instant relief. At least everyone is okay and Cedric wasn't killed like Wormtail planned, the Order of the Phoenix has been re-established.

"Ve must leave now." Viktor stated as he came over to us on the last day of term.

"Will I ever see you again?" Ron asked.

"I hope so." Viktor replied, as he pulled a crying Ron Weasley into his arms.

"Goodbye." Ron cried as Viktor pulled him into a kiss.

"Viktor, a word." I asked. As he followed me I could tell that the others were confused.

"This is my address, please contact. Ron and this baby can't live without you. They need you." I stated before walking back over to the others.

We sat and watched as everyone left, we stayed on the steps long after everyone had gone.

"Do you think we will ever have a normal school year?" Ron asked. Me, Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

"You must be joking! With our track record that has got to be impossible!" I laughed.

* * *

**Thank you again. This is the last chapter but Summer Holidays will be up as soon as possible.**


End file.
